Reptiles Wiki:Departments of Bureaucrats and Administrators
Who are the administrators and Bureaucrats of the Wiki? 'Department of Senior Officials' Roles The main role of this Department is to guide new users of the wiki. Positions *'Founder -' The Founder of the Wiki is the User who founded the Wiki. He/she is above all Users and is the one that controls the happenings of the Wiki. Only the Founder and Adopter has the right to promote a User into Head or Deputy Head of their respective Departments, as well demote as them from those positions. *'Adopter -' If the Founder has been inactive for 2 months or more, a non-Bureaucrat User may request to adopt this Wiki. Then the adopter replaces the Founder and does their work. However, the Founder is still superior. Only the Founder and Adopter has the right to promote a User into Head or Deputy Head of their respective Departments, as well as demote them from those positions. Members *Komodo cobra -''' Founder ' 'Department of Bureaucrats' Roles The main role of the Department of Bureaucrats is to promote capable and worthy Users. It is fully comprised of Bureacrats. Positions *'Head of the Department of Bureaucrats - The Head of the Department directs all the Bureaucrats in the department. He/she is usually the oldest member of the Department and is often promoted from Deputy Head of the Department of Bureaucrats when the position is vacant. Normal Bureaucrats may also be promoted. The Head is always an Bureaucrat. Only the Head has the right to promote capable and worthy Users into Bureaucrats. *'Deputy Head of the Department of Bureaucrats - '''The Deputy Head of the Department assists the Head in all sorts of work. He/She also represents the Head in case he/she is inactive. The Deputy Head is always promoted from a normal Bureaucrat. *'Bureaucrat -''' The Bureaucrat's job is to promote worthy and capable Users into Administrators. They report to the Head of the Department. Depending on the capability, they may be promoted into Deputy Head (if vacant) or the Head of the Department (if vacant). Members *TheBen10Mazter - 'Head of the Department of Bureaucrats ' '''Department of Administrators Roles The main role of the Department of Administrators, unlike Bureaucrats, is to revert vandalism, block vandals and sockpuppets, delete unwanted pages and to remove spam from the Wiki. It is fully comprised of administrators. Positions *'Head of the Department of Administrators' - The Head of the Department directs all the administrators in the department. He/she is usually the oldest member of the Department and is often promoted from Deputy Head of the Department of Administrators when the position is vacant. Normal Administrators may also be promoted. The Head is always an Administrator. When the Head is promoted to Bureaucrat, he/she loses this position. The Head of the Administrator Department is inferior to a Bureaucrat. *'Deputy Head of the Department of Administrators' - The Deputy Head of the Department assists the Head in all sort of administrative work. He/She also represents the Head in case he/she is inactive. The Deputy Head is always promoted from a normal administrator. *'Administrator' - The Administrator's job is to revert vandalism, block vandals and sockpuppets, delete unwanted pages and to remove spam from the Wiki. They report to the Head of the Department. Depending on the capability, they may be promoted into Deputy Head (if vacant), Head (if vacant) or directly into Bureaucrat through the Requests page. Members *Arceus The God of Pokemon - Head of the Department of Administrators *493Titanollante - Deputy Head of the Department of Administrators *Quick Fire - Administrator 'Chat Department' Roles This department is in-charge of policing Chats. Positions *'Head of the Department of Chat - '''The Head's job is to direct Chat Moderators to establish law and order in the Wiki chat. *'Chat Moderator - Users that are required to police the chats frequently. Members *Komodo cobra - '''Head of the Department of Chat *TheBen10Mazter - Chat Moderator *Arceus The God of Pokemon -''' Chat Moderator''' 'Technical Department' Roles The duty of this department is to update the Wiki technically and graphically. Positions *'Chief Engineer' - The Chief Engineer has to direct Wiki Engineers as well work on coding and improving the Wiki's looks. *'Technical Engineer '- The Technical Engineer's job is to help the Chief Engineer in coding and improving the looks of the Wiki. Members *Nobody Cares - Chief Engineer *Arceus The God of Pokemon - Technical Engineer *Quick Fire -''' Technical Engineer''' 'Notes' AS OF JULY 2011, THE WIKI IS LOOKING FOR NO ADMINISTRATORS!